


A Late Night Date

by miracu_ace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Day 31, F/M, Post-Reveal Love Square, ladrien, secret dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracu_ace/pseuds/miracu_ace
Summary: A fluffy date night between Ladybug and Adrien based on the prompt “I’m sorry the ice cream melted, but I’m glad you’re here.”(Day 31 prompt for AU Yeah August 2018 - Dealer's Choice)





	A Late Night Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaunita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my birthday buddy, the amazing lalunaunita, who celebrates her birthday the day after mine. I enjoy seeing your positivity on my dash and in the Miraculous community. Even more, I love the work you produce, both written and drawn. Your art has improved so much since I’ve known you, it’s inspiring and your gladiator fic from the big bang is one of my absolute favorites miraculous fics. I’m sometimes too shy to shower you in the praise you deserve, but I want you to know how appreciated you are. That being said, this is a little belated, but Happy Birthday! And I hope you enjoy some fluffy Ladrien based on the prompt “I’m sorry the ice cream melted, but I’m glad you’re here.”

Ladybug’s eyes lit up as she saw a familiar sight come into view. With another swing, Ladybug maneuvered herself high above the Agreste mansion and away from the eyes of its occupants. She paused and took a deep breath, a hint of a smile on her lips. She hooked the end of her yo-yo around the railing and slowly lowered herself down headfirst, ankles hooked around the string.

Peering through the dim window, Ladybug tapped a knuckle against the glass and waited. The lights suddenly flickered on and Ladybug found herself staring into a surprised pair of green eyes. She watched patiently as Adrien pushed the window out. With practiced ease, Ladybug flipped forward and into Adrien’s room. The yo-yo snapping back into her hand before she placed it back on her hip.

“I hope you don’t mind a late-night house call.” Ladybug said, pulling the window shut behind her.

“Of course not.” Adrien grinned, “I already have everything set up.”

Leading her by the hand, Adrien brought Ladybug around to the couch. Excitement radiating from him as h While Ladybug examined the layout, Adrien dimmed the lights with a remote and moved off to the side. When the lights were completely dimmed, several string lights came on and provided a soft glow to the room. Ladybug leaned her head back against the blanket draped over the couch as she admired the lights.

When Adrien came back, he held two bowls in either hand. With a sheepish grin, Adrien placed the bowls of ice cream on the coffee table. It was until he put them down, that Ladybug noticed the two bowls had melted some time ago.

“I may have gotten a little excited and prepared everything a little too early.” Adrien laughed, a blush tinting his cheeks pink.

Ladybug answered with a giggle, relaxing into the couch. She patted the spot next to her and Adrien moved to fill it.

“I’m sorry the ice cream melted, but I’m glad you’re here,” Adrien whispered, shifting in the corner so he could face her.

The two adjusted themselves until they were both laying together comfortably.

“There isn’t anywhere I’d rather be.” Ladybug whispered back, resting her head on Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Ladybug and before long the two fell asleep. From the shadows, Plagg floated over to the pair and with a few tugs, had the blanket fall and tucked them in. With a yawn, he curled up next to them.


End file.
